wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Harkens
Julia Lillian Harkens (born July 22, 1997), known publicly as Julia Harkens, is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She is most known for her role as Arnie Maxes in All of Georgia. Biography Julia has loved singing and acting since she was in preschool. Her parents really didn't take her that seriously and thought she would just get over it, but her Aunt Daphne believed in her. Daphne paid for her singing and acting lessons, and her parents finally realized how devoted she was. So, when she became 13, she started appearing in little commercials and guest appearances here and there until she got a few good roles. It was announced she'd play the role of Grace Dorbes in the upcoming Wiki Channel animated short Five Minutes and Fired. Career '2008:Pranked' Julia wasn't in the acting profession yet, but got pranked on a TV show called Prank Time on the Aston Channel when she was eleven. When they told her that she got pranked on a TV show, after they asked for permission to use her footage and she and her parents said yes, the people on the show said she had a sparkling personality and said she was made to be on camera. This made her even more determined to become a professional actress. '2010:The Start' In 2010, Julia, her parents, and her Aunt Daphne found a manager and started to audition for alot of things. She has been in some commercials and was cast some recurring roles because her manager didn't think she was ready for a main role yet. She had a minor role on the show Purple! as Allison Dass, a girl that showed up to a glitter party, and accidentally swallowed some glitter when she was twelve. Finally, her manager thought she was ready for some bigger jobs. She then landed the role of Arnie Maxes, a girl in a southern family in the show All of Georgia after she had turned thirteen. '2011:Not Much To Say' 2011 was a kind of uneventful year. She was still Arnie in All of Georgia, so she couldn't get any other main roles. She was an extra in some shows and films, and was just hanging out and polishing her acting skills. '2012:May Small' In 2012, while she was 15, Julia was casted as May Small, a recurring character in Werewolf Journals. All of Georgia ended. '2013:Tanning in the Dimness' Julia auditioned for a plethora of shows, movies, and commercials. She was cast as extras, she guest starred, she got some minor roles, and was a backup singer for some celebrities. In other words, she wasn't exactly in the spotlight but some people gave her a few pointers. '2014-present: Wiki Channel' Julia found Wiki Channel and instantly knew it was where she belongs right now. She got the part of Grace Dorbes, in an upcoming Wiki Channel animated short about a girl who is looking for an after school job but is constantly getting fired. She got the role while she was sixteen. The series is set to premiere in 2014. She is set to be Anya, a nice yet clumsy waitress, who attends class with the protagonists sister (Jasmine Byran), a minor recurring character in the upcoming Wiki Channel sitcom Dramatically Average. She got the role after she turned seventeen. It was announced to she and her manager that she had gotten the role of Olivia, a recurring season 2 character in Wiki Channel's Luke & Lauren. Later, she was asked to play Marina in Sunset Mermaid, starring her and her boyfriend. She gladly accepted. While working on that movie, she was asked to be in the Boxcar Movie, a movie based on the series, and later be a series regular on the show. Unfortunately, production was cut. Personal Life Harkens lives in the Los Angeles area, in California. She's always trying out new things and making new friends. She is a straight A student at her school, although she has to focus on her homework and career. She volunteers in the Heal the Bay for Beach Clean Up. She is frequently on the social network Chatter, and her username is @Hark!TheJewels. Filmography Trivia *Julia has admitted to being a Lovely, a fan of Liberty Dillon, a jazzantor, a fan of Jazlyn Mitchell, a Lil' Celi, a fan of Araceli Remine, a Blondie/Conman, a fan of Tristan Conti, and an Olivian, a fan of Olivia Staton. *She shares a birthday with Liberty Dillon, and they even had a joint party. *She's psyched that she is now friends with her favorite celebrities and isn't just a crazy fangirl anymore (most of the time). *Her favorite color is blue, the color of her eyes. *She tried to be a vegetarian, but it lasted a week. *She was pranked on Prank Time when she was eleven. *She ships Tremine, Avia, and Danerty. *She has been a back up singer for Adele, Katy Perry, and many other singers. *Her favorite show on Wiki Channel is Luke & Lauren. *She once challenged Val Mitchell not to talk about her ships. *She was once challenged by Karoline Matthews not to talk about her ships. *She is currently dating Tristan Conti, who stars in Life with Twins and singer in the band BLONDE. Category:Female Actors Category:Employed Actors Category:Actresses Category:Heatherblast9's actors Category:Females Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Female Singers